Mileth Town Charter
I. BASIC RIGHTS All citizens and visitors of Mileth, have the right to be protected from harm; this includes injuries of physical, emotional, and psychological natures. They have the right to fairness in trade and freedom of religion so long as it does not interfere with the rights of protection and fairness. All laws passed must respect these rights. II. CITIZENSHIP Any aisling who meets one or more of these criteria shall be ineligible to be admitted as Citizen of Mileth: ~ Three or less criminal marks where the most recent mark is less than 1 Deoch old. ~ More than three criminal marks. ~ A Sgath scar. If a Mileth Citizen has a Sgath scar or more than 3 Criminal Marks they will be banished from Mileth. Anyone else may be granted citizenship at the discretion of an appropriate official. Admitting a citizen that is not eligible shall be considered a procedural error. A citizen who attains citizenship illegally shall be banished from Mileth. III. CRIMINAL MARKS Criminal marks are marks given by officials, but not limited to: sgath scars, exiles, barments, Hwarone criminal marks and Ranger arrests. For the purpose of this law, these are active marks on the legend and do not include marks that were previously removed. If the date of a criminal mark is unknown either because there is no memory of original documentation or the mark is not dated, the date will be determined by the closest mark below the criminal mark which is dated after the mark immediately above the criminal mark. Should an aisling's criminal mark date come into question, the mundanes are to be requested to verify the date the aisling was jailed. Aislings with two or fewer criminal marks may be allowed to take Mileth office, but must observe the following waiting periods without receiving another criminal mark: | | Waiting Period | Waiting Period | | Office | For 1 Criminal Mark | For 2 Criminal Marks | |------------|---------------------|-----------------------| | R. Citizen | 2 Deochs | 3 Deochs | | Guard | 4 Deochs | 8 Deochs | | G. Captain | 6 Deochs | 13 Deochs | | Judge | 12 Deochs | 20 Deochs | | Demagogue | 6 Deochs | 13 Deochs | | Burgess | 15 Deochs | NEVER | It is unlawful for any Mileth Official to sponsor any citizen who do not meet the requirements of the office they seek, or are in violation of any other Law. Officials who receive a criminal mark while in office, or who are not eligible to take office, will be removed and must complete the required waiting period before taking office again. IV. STATUTE OF LIMITATIONS A. Criminal Charges Should an aisling commit a crime, they are to be charged to the full extent of all applicable laws. An aisling can be charged for a crime only while the crime is active. In the event that a Mileth official commits a crime(s), they will be given a probation if the criminal act(s) merits a warning or less, and removed if the criminal act(s) merits a punishment greater than a warning. In these instances, only a Guard Captain or Judge may order their removal from office or give them a probation. Should the aisling hold office in Rucesion, either a Mileth Guard Captain or Judge must notify a Rucesion Guard Captain or Judge. B. Warrants, Exiles, Removals, Barments, Pardons, and Sgaths ** Any 2 Deochs Exile Warrants or greater will be annulled after 10 Deochs from the date that it was ordered. Any Exile Warrants less than 2 Deochs will be annulled after 3 Deochs from the date that it was ordered. An Exile Warrant that is accompanied by a Barment Order and/or a Sgath Warrant shall never be annulled under this statute. ** A Banishment Warrant will be annulled after 2 Deochs from the date that it was ordered. ** Sgath Warrants and Barment Orders will never be annulled due to statute. ** Exiles Due for Pardon may be removed from the records after they have been due for 3 Deochs. The exiled must provide sufficient proof to a Judge to show that their exile is due after their record has been removed. C. Early Pardons from Exiles or Barments Should an aisling be pardoned from their exile or barment before their time is served they shall have their exile and/or barment reinstated for the remainder of the time unserved, by order of a Judge. A Judge may also investigate the aisling whose exile and/or barment was pardoned early. Should the judge find that the aisling knew they were being unjustly pardoned early, they may order a 1 Deoch extension to the aisling's exile and/or barment (whichever is applicable) in addition to the time unserved. V. EVIDENCE A. Keeping Evidence Officials are required to keep evidence of the cases they take part in for 1 Deoch after the case has been closed. B. Second Reviews, per Political Power Mandate In instances where the Political Power Mandate allows second reviews, a second review may only be requested within one double-moon of the first review. C. EVIDENCE FORMS Evidence is required in all cases. There are three forms of evidence; memories, journals, and verbal statements. (( Screen shots can be taken by pressing F12 and are located in your hard drive in your KRU/Dark Ages folder. ONLY memories taken by using F12 will be accepted. )) Journals or verbal statements are admissible only when there are sufficient memories to support them. Memories must prove that Mileth has Jurisdiction over that case. All physical forms of evidence must be unaltered. ((All Journals and Memories must be the original file created by the client without any changes including but not limited to file name. Compressed archives containing evidence such as *.7z and *.Zip are acceptable and HIGHLY recommended for forwarding evidence.)) The investigating official will determine whether the evidence provided is sufficient. VI. MARTIAL LAW During times of crisis, Martial Law may be declared by a majority of Mileth officials in Temuair at the time of the crisis provided one of them is a Demagogue or Burgess and another a Guard Captain or a Judge. Once approved, Martial Law is immediately in effect and a Demagogue or Burgess shall post it on all the boards within Mileth's jurisdiction. A. Declaration and Informing 1) It is required of the Legislative Branch to inform the other members of the Demagoguery, who are not present, that Martial Law has been declared. Demagogues must post a message on all of the Mileth boards that Martial Law is in effect, and a Demagogue or Burgess removes the notices when Martial Law is no longer in effect. 2) It is required of all Guard Captains to inform their Guards that Martial Law has been declared and that Guards are to enforce and regulate Mileth law and martial law as accorded. 3) For the first eight days ((24 hours)) of Martial Law, it is required of the guards placed at the inn and Mileth way to announce that Martial Law is in effect, and that aislings entering Mileth must refer to the law. Other officials may also do this should there be a shortage of guards. 4) All aislings will be held accountable for their actions and can be dealt with according to the terms of Martial Law, whether they state that they knew Martial Law was in effect or not. B. Punishment During Martial Law Instant banishment shall result in all those inciting to riot, aiding the current crisis, or hindering the efforts of officials. Guards will not be required to immediately make a formal report on any banishments resulting from martial law. Before they retire they should post a record of banishments and brief descriptions of each. C. Temporary Laws Mileth Demagogues and Burgesses may enact temporary laws relating to the crisis at hand. The waiting period is waved and the temporary laws may be passed by a majority vote in favor of the law. These laws should be posted on the law board and on all other Mileth boards. D. Ending Martial Law Martial Law will be ended with a majority vote of officials in Temuair at the time of voting or if the crisis that triggered martial law has ended. The declaration of Martial Law and any laws going with it will be removed from the all boards. VII. ABSOLUTE SOVEREIGNTY No city, state, Aisling, or other body may encroach upon the absolute Sovereignty of Mileth and her territories. As they serve the Mundanes, Rangers are exempt from these requirements. Knights are exempt from these requirements should they interfere with their ability to perform their duties. Absolute Sovereignty is defined as: a)The sole right to assign punitive action against a party who has committed an offense under Mileth Law, while under the sole Jurisdiction of Mileth. b) The right to prosecute any party who commits a crime under Mileth Law, while under Mileth Jurisdiction, or against a party under Mileth Jurisdiction, regardless of that party's citizenship. c) The guarantee that no foreign party shall, at any time, without express written consent defined by the Jurisdiction Accords, enter any area under Mileth Jurisdiction while wearing the trappings of office. (Their Uniform) d) The absolute right of Mileth Officials and Citizens to govern Mileth as they see fit, within the confines of standing Mileth and Mundane Laws, and without coercion from non-Mileth Citizens. A. Violations a) Sedition Sedition is defined as any attempt to encroach upon the absolute Sovereignty of Mileth and her territories by someone who is not of Mileth Citizenship. Any individual found guilty of Sedition shall be exiled from Mileth for a period of no less than 6 Moons. b) Treason Treason is defined as any attempt to encroach upon the absolute Sovereignty of Mileth and her territories by a Mileth Citizen who is not an office holder. Any individual found guilty of Treason shall be exiled from Mileth for a period of no less than 1 Deoch. c) High Treason High Treason is defined as any attempt to encroach upon the absolute Sovereignty of Mileth and her territories by a Mileth Official. Any individual found guilty of High Treason shall be barred from all political activity for no less then 3 Deochs, Sgathed, and exiled from Mileth for a period of time no less than 2 Deochs. VIII. REMOVING AND REVISING THE MILETH TOWN CHARTER The Mileth Town Charter may only be removed by the full support of every Legislative Official in office over the period of two moons. Revisions must undergo the normal procedure, except that they must receive the full support of every Legislative Official in office. Abstains and votes not cast will not cause a removal or revision to fail. This law derives from the Mileth Town Charter, Martial Law Procedures, Statute of Limitations, Temuair Law Establishment in Mileth, and Mileth Sovereignty Act.